Do or Die
by MidnightMoonKid
Summary: Brawl life was so simple. Then it all goes wrong. thanks DreamaMoonlight on DA for letting me use the pic
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya! I'm back people! Did ya miss me? **_

_**Some random person: with every bullet…**_

_**Me: *sticks tongue out***_

_**Anyways new story same pairings, same characters, DIFFERENT STORY LINE! YEA anyway, forget about love and stuff. This is the one story I'm gonna focus on until I write that LoZ fanfic *laughs to self deviously***_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

No ones POV

Everyone had gathered up in the hall for the meeting. "ok everyone, as you know the dance is coming up so if you don't have a partner or group to go with, me and Crazy Hand will pair you up randomly." Master Hand shouted to all the brawlers. " tomorrow, if you are not paired up, some to me or Crazy and you will be paired up." Peach who of course was excited squealed loudly.

"Zellie I can't wait!" she exclaimed as she walk to her dorm with her roommates Zelda, Samus and Saphire.

"Peach, calm down already! We know you're excited so just SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Samus shouted at the mushroom princess.

"hmpf. Meanie…"

"Sam, you need a chill pill, ya'know?" said her purple haired roommate.

"sorry, she just acts like this every time," replied Samus.

"yea, it gets to me as well I just keep it locked up inside till I get to brawl." Said Saphire. "hey, it works so get your own way to keep it in!"

"sorry, just thought about doing that myself."

Zelda, who hadn't said a word all this time said "back to the main focus, me Saph and Peach all have dates. What are you gonna do Sam?"

"either not go at all, or get paired up randomly…" they continued to walk down the long hallways of the Smash mansion. When they got to their dorm, Saphire went back on her lap-top, Peach was gossiping with Zelda and Samus read a book.

_**(A/N) yea I know it's short but I can't wait to keep updating this ^^ byezzz**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI new chapter long overdue (even though it's only been a few days…) hope to actually figure how im gonna lead up the climax… **_

The next day, Samus POV

I woke up early as usual to see Saphire playing Minecraft. She's so nerdy I sometimes wonder how she's so open and friendly without closing up quickly. "I see you're awake, I'm surprised the others didn't wake up whilst I was screaming at NinjaSidas for stealing my diamonds and iron earlier…" said Saphire quietly so she wouldn't wake up the mushroom and hyrule princesses.

"hmm… I didn't hear any sreaming or shouting last night," I said as I got clothes from my dresser.

"oh, then nevermind!" she replied with a sweat drop and went back to crafting. I then went downstairs to see the other brawlers who had to be paired up. I wasn't surprised to find that I was the only brawler up this early so, I went to the kitchen to get some cereal. To my amazement, someone else was up this early, Ike. Well, sort of. He looked like he had fallen asleep on the couch but as she walked to the fridge to get the milk, he spoke "mornin'"

"morning.. you getting paired aswell?" I asked.

"yea, Marth, Link and Roy are going with their girlfriends so, I have no one to go with."

"same here. Saph would but, she wants to go with Roy since they really never do anything special together. Peach and Zelda are just so deep with the whole love thing so-"

"all brawlers who need pairing, come to the hall ASAP" Master hands' voice boomed over the intercom.

"better go then,"

"yep."

_**No need to say who gets paired up, it should be fairly noticeably. Oh and NinjaSidas is actually one of my friends' minecraft account ^^ hope he won't hate me if he finds out.. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Righty-oh I really need to get this rolling to get to the bit where I hope to get some people liking this story. If not, well I do this for fun anyway ^^**_

Samus' POV

Me and Ike walked to the hall to get paired up. I saw all the other brawlers who needed pairing and they were: Wolf, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Nana, Popo, Lucas, Toon Link, Ness, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, me and Ike.

"ok! Now we will be pairing you up randomly-," Master hand sarted before his brother Crazy stopped him in mid sentence.

"Jiggly and Kirbs, Wolf and Mario, Nana and Lucas, Ness and Toony and Popo, Daisy and Luigi, and lastly, Ike and Sam!" he basicily paired us up with whoever was beside us….

"That was easier than I thought…" Master hand said to his brother.

"you would've taken to long," Crazy relpied as they walked/hoverd away.

"see you then I guess?" asked Ike after everyone left.

"yea I guess so…"

"hey you make it sound so bad to be paired up with me! You could be paired up with a creep like Snake," that thought sent shivers up my spin…

"you're right see you then." I said as I walked back to my dorm to find Saphire right up in my face when I opened the door.

"jeez Saph! Wha the hell!?" I screamed.

"sorry," she said as she scratched the back of her head. Something was different about her, then it clicked.

"your hair's open…" I said distractidly.

"oh, I couldn't find my hairband so, Ima leave it open. Back to what I meant to ask, who'd you get paired up with?"

"Ike,wh-,"

"ZEL, PEACH YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS!" She screamed.

"what, you made a bet?" I asked with slight anger. Saph then threw me a pack of Skitteles. "take your chill pill"

_**REAL LIFE REFERENCE! Me and Alley Cat always have skitteles and say they're chill pills but they just make us go more cray-cray**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next chapter. And for the record, I'm lovin wrighting this XD.**_

The next day Samus' POV

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, GUYS!" Saph screamed at the top of her lungs to wake us up.

"Saphy! Wth?!" Peach shouted very un _Peachy._

"I swear ima sound like Peach now but, we need to go shopping!" Saphire said with a jerk of her head which made her long hair swish, which was open yet again.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?!" asked Peach. "let's go already!" she started getting dressed and was done in about, say, 10 seconds max. Zelda was next to get ready, then Saph and me.

"Saph, why do we need to go shopping by any chance?" I asked curiously as we walked down the street that she dragged us onto.

"again, I'm gonna sound like Peach but dresses for the dance." And with that, Peach screamed with delight. Me on the other hand, just sighed. "why?"

"because I don't have a dress for the dance ting majig, and I'm guessing you don't either Sam." She said as she walked into TK Maxx. We all split up to find a dress. I was just walking around bordily when Peach came over, grabbed and pushed me over to the dressing rooms when I heard Saphire and Zelda talking. They were in dressing rooms getting changed in the dresses they found. Zelda was the first out and was wearing a purple knee length dress. Saph then came out in a white dress covered in black lace. Peach's jaw dropped. Saphire had never worn a dress in front of anyone. Not even Roy. "wow.." I said realising how feminine she could actually look.

"Saph, I'm buying that dress for you!" exclaimed Peach.

"you look so different," said Zelda in awe.

"Guys! Shut up!" Saphire said while her face went red. I kinda had to laugh at that. Right now, she looked like Peach the first time Marth had kissed her. She then got back into her normal clothes and dragged me to an isle full of dresses. She picked out a few so quickly that the only dress I actually saw was a dark blue one. Peach then came along and -yet again- pushed me to the dressing rooms, shoved me into one and Saph handed me the dresses and said " now Sam, look through those dresses and try on the ones you think you like. And you're not coming out unless you have one on. K? now start looking!" I sometimes was afraid of her, and this was one of those times. I looked through the dresses and picked out the dark blue one I saw her take and put it on. There was no mirror in the dressing room so I had to go out to see how it looked. I walked out to see Zelda and Peach's jaws drop when the saw me. Saphire just smirked. " How did I know you would pick that one… Zel, Peach it's 20 bucks now."

Peach acted as if she didn't hear Saph when she said " righty-oh girlies! I think I know which dresses I'm buying for you!"

"aren't you going to buy a dress?" I asked slightly shocked.

"nah I got me dress back at the mansion. Now Zel, Sam, get changed so I can go to the checkout!" and with that, me and Zelda got changed into our clothes and handed Peach our dresses. She already had Saph's. The three of us left the shop and waited for Peach to come out. She handed us our bags and we went on our way back to the mansion.

_**Byezzzzzzzzzzz *face hits lap-top * tr5y76uutr555555yu7tr5yyyyyyu7**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, I'm bored so this may seem like I'm not into it. Sorry folks! Oh and I realised I should say this: I'm doing girls POV until I get somewhere important. Right back to the story. Oh and thank you "someone" for reviewing ^^**_

The day of the dance ting-majig, Saph POV

"Wake up people! We gotta get up so Peach doesn't make us late!" I screamed to wake my roommates up, knowing a scowl from Peach and a smirk from Samus would come.

"Saphy!" pouted Peach.

"the only person I know besides myself who could say that with Peach in front of you," Samus said whilst keeping in her laugh and failed. She started laughing at Peach's expression. I joined in 'cause it was funny after all. "but we really should start getting ready, ya know?"

"ok," they all replied and with that, we started running around the place trying to get ready. I tripped over my own foot twice. "derp…" I had said when I did. After about 2-3 hours, we were ready. I checked the time, "OMG ten minutes before the boys come!" I said with a sigh of relief. We just talked until a knock came at the door and Peach opened it and we all knew it was the boys so I hid behind Samus so Roy couldn't see me blushing. Thank God Sam is so tall….

"Peach, may I ask where Saphire is?" Roy asked the mushroom princess. _Crap…_ I thought when Peach came and pulled me out from behind Samus. Roy's jaw just dropped. Of course since he never saw me in a dress, it's a natural reaction to receive. "you look amazing.." he whispered in my ear as we walked down the long corridors of the Smash Mansion. I could see Samus and Ike walking in front of us so I poked Roy to look what I was doing which was making a heart around them with my hands. He let out a slight laugh making them turn around to see me punching his arm. Samus must have thought I was saying something serious and he thought it was funny so she smirked and turned the back of her head to us again and so did Ike. "next time, keep your laugh in you idiot!" I whispered in his ear. "sorry…"

We finally got to the hall and man, was it crowded! Other characters from home games were there. Me and Roy went straight to the bar to get me a Guinness to keep me happy. A slow song came and all the couples came to the dance floor. The song was Begin Again by Taylor Swift. "one of your favourite songs," Roy said calmly as we danced. I giggled slightly. "my favourite song playing and I'm here with the person I love," I smiled after I said my reply. We then kissed while we were dancing, losing our footing which meant me falling to the ground. Me and Roy laughed as he helped me up. I looked around with curiosity. "hey Roy, where's Peach, Zelda and Samus?"

_**Cliffhanger. Would have continued but tonights a school night with tests tomorrow and I'm on the internet long after my mum told me to get off. Well, see yall next time! *face hits lap-top again* tgfhjkmmmmdrftghjntfggggghjnmh**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hell yea, next day updates! In the last chapter, I was actually listening to Taylor Swift ^^'. Oh and people reading this, I would really like your feedback on this story. (plz don hate me) last thing, this a very, VERY bloody chapter but, there is romance so, please don't read this if you don't like to read blood and guts. My bad…**_

Samus POV

I woke up to see Peach and Zelda with cuts and bruises everywhere. "What the hell happened to you guys?" I asked.

"You obviously haven't seen yourself…" came a reply from Peach as she handed me a mirror from her bag. I stared at my reflexion. My injuries were ten times worse than theirs.

We all just kept to ourselves after our very brief conversation. I thought about where we were going and most of all, _why._ The truck we were in then stopped and a man opened the door and dragged us one by one into the building. I tried getting out of his grip only resulting in a stab of a knife in my arm. _"Not the worst I've endrured…" _I thought to myself ignoring the pain. We were thrown into a sort of sell. Peach was taken into another room and Zelda and I waited for around five minutes before she came back into the room clutching her stomach. Then, Zelda left the room and was gone for the same amount of time but when she came back, she had no new injuries. I knew what was coming. I would go and get asked something and if I answered truthfully, I wouldn't get hurt but, pain's the game. I was dragged into the other room to see the same man that had taken us out of the van sitting behind a desk. He motioned to a chair opposite him. I sat down knowing he had a knife. "So, I heard from one of the others that you had someone you cared about back at the mansion, am I right?" I was surprised he knew. Before I was knocked out, me and Ike had talked and it somehow slipped that we liked each other so, he asked if I wanted to go out with him. My reply was obvious. "Tell me where any of the others are and you'll leave with no more bloodshed," his reply was harsh breaking me from my trance.

"I ain't telling you anything," I said.

"Very well…" he got up and grabbed my arm and slit my wrist. I let out a cry as the blood rushed out dripping onto the cold, hard floor. He pushed me into the room where Zelda was comforting Peach. After a while, we heard shouting and a door unlocking. I instantly knew who was shouting. "they got Marth and Link… but why?" I whispered so quietly only Zelda could hear because of her hylian ears.

Peach was then taken into the room again and came back with another cut. I was taken in again which meant Zelda was the first to give in.

"I will ask you again, where are any of the others?" the man said raising his voice.

"Again, like I'd tell you where their locations are." I replied smartly. He slit my other wrist to that I couldn't do anything. He really doesn't give a shit, does he?

It was about twenty minutes before something else happened. We heard voices of the double trouble duo.

"Roy! For crying out loud! Now is not the God damn time for that!" that purple haired phsyco screamed at her boyfriend.

"Well sorry for trying to brighten up the mood _princess_!" he hissed the work princess at his girlfriend.

"Oh you did NOT just go there! I swear if we weren't chained together I'd be storming away never comin' back you ass!" oh MAN was she pissed. Another moment when I'm afraid of her.

"Could you two just Shut. Up?" came that familiar voice. _His voice._ I had a flicker of hope knowing he was here.

Marth's POV

Me and Link just sat there, forced to look at the girls being tortured through the one-way glass. Roy and Saphire were thrown in beside us. They were evoiding each other's touch. Which was pretty hard since they're chained together. "Oh great, those two hate each other right now…" I whispered to Link before Ike came in the room. He took one look through the glass and he was ready to blow. He's just one of those types to get mad if he saw someone he cared about like that. I looked at Link and he looked at me with worried eyes. "He's gonna blow. I know he is." Link whispered to me.

Link's POV

Me and Marth knew what would come our way. First Roy and Saphire were fighting so they were no use to bust us all out, Ike looks like he could just punch someone with all that strength and me and Marth are no use because we didn't have our weapons. _"this is going to end badly…"_

Samus' POV _** (again I know, but it's nessercary, trust me!)**_

Everything was really quiet for a long while until I got pulled into the other room again. The Man just stood there, and as did I until he got out his gun and pointed it at me. "You were no use to us, you know that?" he said before pointing the muzzle at my stomach and pulling the trigger. I fell to the ground immediately holding where the bullet had entered. _"You said you wouldn't let this happen…"_

Ike's POV

Gunshot. I turned back to the window away from my conversation with Saphire to see Samus being pulled into the room, unconscious. "OOHHH THEY'VE DONE IT NOW! Roy, Marth, Link, back away from him, They've done it! They've friggen done it!" Saphire screamed worriedly to the others.

I broke open the door and shot everyone in my way. "Whoever did this is getting a little vist…"

_**Omfg over 1000 words?! You have GOT to be kidding me. Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger, again but, I really need a break to watch Pewds *brofist* 'cause meh fingers are sore D: **_

_**Please leave some feed-back! (again, please don't hate me ^^')**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heya don't any of you few readers DARE even hate for a late update! I have good reasons! First: my internet is crap, second: my gran is here, third: I got Fire Emblem Awakening and I'm hooked on it and I'm at chapter like, 19. Anways….Enjoy!**_

Samus' POV

After he pulled the trigger, everything went black and I started thinking about earlier that night.

_Flashback_

"_So Ike, you got stuck with me for this stupid thing…" I said trying my damn best not to reveal anything to him._

"_You know, people judge you too quickly. All I've heard is that you were as cold as your eyes but, you just take a while to warm up to anyone." He replied looking straight into my eyes. "Well, everyone but Saphire…" I laughed slightly turning my head to see her on the ground and Roy helping her up. "One Guinness too many," I said with a tint of sarcasem in my voice. There was silence between us until he broke the ice. "So, I've heard some things from Roy that Saph said to him..." he paused for a moment. I mentally cursed since I knew exactly what Saph told Roy and repeated it to Ike. _

"_Listen, whatever he said-," I started but he cut me off._

"_What if that person felt the same way?" I turned my head to face him confusedly .His face was serious but the look in his eyes gave it all away. And with that, we just, kissed. I'd say Peach would be proud of me at that moment. When we stopped for air, I said "I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be right back." I walked away not letting him see my blush. I walked towards the bar but turned to go to the restroom when someone banged my head._

_End of Flashback_

Ike's POV

I ran through the long halls trying to find the room where Samus, Zelda and Peach were.

"Ike! Wait up!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Marth and Link coming up behind me. "Saphire and Roy should be here soon." Said Marth.

"What? They're not up in each other's throughts anymore?"

_**(A/N)**_ _**Teribbile spelling, I know, don't hate me…**_

"Not as much," replied Link warily. I heard footsteps and a rattle of chains and knew they were right behind us. We continued looking and I finally found the room. Peach and Zelda were huddled next to Sam's unconscious body. Peach sobbed loudly as she ran for Marth. Zelda met Link halfway and I carried Samus wedding style not caring that her blood was staining my clothes. "Could you two stop beating each other up?!" I shouted at an angry Roy and a crying Saphire. But before either could reply, I heard voices of guards and we all ran for the front door, leaving that cold, hard lousy excuse of a building.

_**(A/N) ugh, 20 to 3 in the morning and I started at 11…. U'd have better savoured the update…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OMG I'm so sorry for coming across as a cranky bish last chapter! Please forgive me! Oh yea, I bet most of you think this story will be over soon don't cha? Well NEWS FLASH! It's probably gonna be like, 20-30 chappys! Hopefully you'll be happy but more likely you're all groan ^^' lawl.**_

Saphire's POV

"Roy, I *sob* just help me pick this lock ok?" it wasn't really a request it was more like a demand. He didn't say anything- probably guessing he would just break our relationship any further- and handed me a piece of thin metal he randomly found from the ground. I'd already picked the chain on my end so I was trying to undo his, keeping my distance. "There, done." I said once I had gotten it open and with that, we both knew we'd broken up. I walked over to Zelda who was actually the only other girl ok. Peach had been cut several times, Sam was clearly unconscious and when she was awake, Ike was too far ahead of us to let us talk to her.

"Saph, I know what happened." Zelda said with a serious voice. I was struggling to hold back my tears and she knew that so we just used her telepathy to talk.

"I just wish I hadn't said anything…" I thought.

"It's not your fault Saphire, it's whoever did this's fault." She replied somehow calmly as we continued walking through the plain and into a dense, dark forest.

"I just wish I could go back in time to change things…." I kept crying and when Zelda was going to say something, Link shouted "We've got company guys!"

I quickly un-seathed my thin sword and towards the medium sized troop and since only a few of us were able to fight, it was especially difficult. Marth and I took one half whilst Link, Zelda and Roy took the other. There was a lot of noise but most of it was the same thing: clashing of swords, magic being spelt, and shouting to comrades.

A small amount of time later, one of the enemies got to Peach so Marth asked if I would be fine handling them on my own. "Heck Marth, don't under estimate me!" he got the message quickly unlike with Roy, you have to say it a few times in different approaches.

I kept fighting until I got a knife to the side and saw someone female attack the person who did the cut. "M- I mean, Saphire are you alright?!" she asked as she leant over me. "Uh, um I think but, how the hell do you know my name? actually, may I ask your's?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Cayda and your first question doesn't matter right now…" she replied distantly. "Oh crap, Lizzy you frickin' baka.." and with that, she just ran and ever thing went blurry, and nothing.

Roy POV

I couldn't hear her screaming any more… _"Something's up…"_I thought as I ran in the direction where Saph had been fighting. I kept running until I was out of breath and had to stop to catch it. "Finaly found you, I thought I had killed that pitiful purple-haired girl for nothing…" and it all went black before I could process what was happening.

Zelda POV

We killed what was left of the troop and realised Saphire and Roy were gone so we looked and looked and when we were on the brink of giving up, Peach saw Saphire's purple hair through the trees. She ran towards her almost knocking her down. I could instantly tell she wouldn't be able to talk so, none of us did as we continued on our way.

Cayda POV in the middle of no where

"Kimi! Wth are you?!" I shouted through the trees.

"Cayda?! Shut up! I'm coming!" she replied.

"Could we all stop talking and just meet where we're supposed to?"

"Aidian?! Where's Samiri, Liz, Ig and Justin?!" I shouted to my brother as I ran.

"Well, I'm here, I'm not sure about Justin.." came Samiri's calm and collected reply.

"Samiri! I'm already here waiting for all of you!" shouted Justin.

"And me and Igs are here with justin!" Liz shouted impatiently.

"OK, where's Lorili?!" Kimi shouted worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm here with Rin and Hikaru!" Lorili shouted.

And then we all bumped into each other. I just laughed my head off while Kimi just frowned at all of us. Aidian was hovering above us all.

"Guys, did any of you say who you were?" Hikaru asked warily.

"Only the name but I almost said mum instead of Saphire…" I said knowing Hikaru would scowl me.

"WHAT?!" he screamed and I quickly changed the subject "So Aidian, did you find da before it came for him?"

"No, I'm afraid I was too late. I'm sorry I failed to save him Cay…" he said disappointed at himself so I went and hugged him. "Don't worry. You did all you could…"

"Um, guys, we need to go like, now!" Rin said shyly.

"I hear them! We really need to go unless you want to blow our cover!" Iggy hissed. And with that, Samiri teleported us back to base camp.

_**Again, I apoligize for last chapter. Please forgive me! Anyhows, can someone guess who Cayda, Lorili and all are? Whoever can gets a cookie!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ok either none of you are trying, or you just don't want a cookie :/ I'm not revealing until someone guesses no matter how long that takes it just means later updates. Please, please, please tell me if any of you are enjoying this so I know how to improve the story!**_

Peach POV

We kept walking until we started giving in one by one and decided to set up camp once we got to an opening. We came across one and the boys set up the tents whilst Zelda made a fire with her magic. Since Sam was still knocked out, I talked with Saphire who was an emotional wreck since she was crossing between crying her eyes out or screaming until her lungs gave out. "Saphy, you want to talk about it?" I asked calmly and she shuck her head so I just sat beside her by the fire. After a little while, she let out a cry and suddenly hugged me. I knew she needed comfort since Roy wasn't here- and he was the reason she needed it in the first place. "Peach , I it's all my my fault.."

I could feel her breathing shaking completely. "Saph, no it's not. Things happen and things change, so try and stay calm, we'll sort this out ok?" I held her shoulders and smiled hoping I'd given her some hope to hold on to. "T thanks Peach," she said and smiled.

"What the…? What's going on?" came a voice from behind us and Saphire jumped and fell of the log we were sitting on and landed on the ground. "Sam, ne next time warn me be before you sneak up on on me!"

"Sorry, I just heard crying when I woke up so I needed to who it was and why." She replied sleepily. Saph wasn't in any state to talk so, I explained for her.

After a while, she said "So that's what happened, I'm so sorry Saph," and hugged her but at that moment the guys came back and once Samus had finished hugging Saphire, Ike came over and hugged her like he hadn't seen her in forever and I couldn't help giggle slightly 'cause it was so cute how he cares for her.

Lorili POV

We arrived and camp, Hikaru dragged Cayda off to talk to her.

"I'm starting to think they're in a relationship," smirked Iggy.

"We'll I'm starting to think _you _like Hikaru Igs." Came Justin's smart ass reply.

"Shut up, I don't."

"Well um, guys? We need a plan…" Rin said in her usual small voice. I nodded and Rin and I walked away to leave them arguing and to figure ot what we're going to do now.


End file.
